Nurse Joy of Butwal Island
A week has passed since the events of the previous episode, and Ash and his friends have been unable to get off the island due to the fierce current. Food is getting scarce for our heroes, but Tracey at least concedes that their Pokémon will at least be well-fed, as much of the local plantlife is considered safe for Pokémon consumption. However, when they try to dig up some edible flowers, they come across a Trainer named Gulzar on Butwal Island, who is none too pleased, as the flowers were part of a headband on his head. A series of faux pas made by Ash and Tracey lead Gulzar into challenging Ash to a match. Gulzar begins by sending out a Gloom. Knowing that Gloom is weak to Fire and Flying attacks, Ash intends to send out Charizard, but Squirtle is sent out instead. Sticking with Squirtle, Ash decides to use Water Gun, but it only manages to refresh Gloom. Returning Squirtle, Ash tries once again to send out Charizard, but Snorlax is sent out instead. Furthermore, Ash drops Snorlax's Poké Ball onto a rock, damaging it. When Snorlax comes out, though, it is asleep, and Ash's efforts into waking it up is of no effect. Gulzar, desperate to get the battle started, tries to have Gloom attack Snorlax, only for Snorlax to wake up, crush Gloom and attempt to eat the flowers of Gulzar's head. Ash, trying to send out Charizard again, tries to return Snorlax, but as Snorlax's Poké Ball is damaged, it cannot return. Gulzar, fearful for his life, runs off and taunts Ash and company, by saying that the nearest Pokémon Center, where they can have the Poké Ball repaired, is over a mountain. After trying to tow Snorlax on rollers, Tracey hatches a plan to lure Snorlax into following them using an apple. Unfortunately for him, Snorlax manages to eat the apple before they can go anywhere. However, it does give the inspiration for Misty for another plan - by disguising Ash as an apple, Snorlax will be able to chase Ash as long as Ash can keep ahead of Snorlax. Though Ash objects to the idea (though he did originally volunteer as it is his own Snorlax), he does manage to lure Snorlax all the way uphill. The downhill portion is considerably easier, as they had spotted a river nearby. However, when they set off downstream on the river, they quickly encounter rapids, leading to a large waterfall which they all fall over. Though they survive, they are lead to believe that they are drowning. Just then, Gulzar shows up again, and points out that they are in shallow water, where they can easily stand up. However, when they make the last leg to the Pokémon Center, they find a large crowd there, angry due to the fact that their food shipment (which, as they are lacking an airport and due to the stormy sea weather) is being delayed. Nurse Joy manages to calm the crowd, telling them that the delayed shipment will arrive by airdrop. As the airdrop arrives, however, it is plucked from the air by Team Rocket. Team Rocket quickly ransoms the food shipment for Pikachu, and Ash steadily refuses to hand over. Though the crowd gets angry, Ash is adamant, and surprisingly Gulzar jumps to Ash's defense. Seeing that Ash will not simply give Pikachu, Team Rocket propositions Ash put up Pikachu against Meowth, who has been put in a super armor. Ash reluctantly accepts, but quickly gets into trouble as aThunderbolt is easily absorbed by Meowth's armor. Furthermore, Meowth's armor has a mechanized "Fury Swipes" attack that easily crushes rocks, and Ash claims that his original terms were unfair. Taking this as a concession of defeat, Team Rocket demands Pikachu, but before anything can be done, Snorlax reappears, having woken up during the ordeal. Meowth turns his attentions towards Snorlax, who is able to evade the mechanical Fury Swipes and absorb the mechanical Headbutt (consisting of ejecting the suit's headpiece). A final desperation move, a mechanical Body Slam that sees Meowth ejected from his suit into Snorlax is also met with failure, and Snorlax is able to bounce Meowth off back into Team Rocket. Snorlax finally sends Team Rocket flying with a Hyper Beam, and gorges on the food shipment itself. Later, after Snorlax's Poké Ball has been repaired, the stormy waters calm down, allowing Ash and company to leave the island for their next adventure. Screenshots 477.jpg 476-0.jpg 475-1.jpg 468-1.jpg 467-1.jpg 466-2.jpg 464-2.jpg 463-1.jpg 462-1.jpg 271-2.jpg 264-1.jpg 263-2.jpg 261-0.jpg 260-0.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Twins Category:Orange Islands Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Nurse